Taste of Temtation
by Isilofthedark
Summary: AU Vampire/Lycan fic. Two brothers try to escape the past that has haunted them for years. With the Taste of Temptation always near, Jeff and Matt must defend their new lifestyles from the past that has come to destroy them.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything all characters belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. Do not sue us we are getting no profit from this.**

**A/N: Well I have been lurking in for about 6 years but this is the first fic I have actually posted on it. So be gracious with your reviews and no flames please.**

**A/N: This is co written with my amazing boyfriend Quake. This is a story that was buzzing in our heads for a while and so we just wrote it down. The prologue is going to be different then the other chapters but every once and a while you will see another chapter like this.**

**A/N: final note! This is obviously rated R, for mature audience. Contains scenes of violence, sexual content, a bit of slash in later chapters and scenes of rape, if you don't like that, don't read it. All right that it, on with the fic!**

**Prologue-One Man's Foolish Greed**

_Abominations, the whole litter…those naïve kids spawned from that cursed immortal, Vincent. The gods that granted him his never-ending life have cursed his children. Cursed by the bite of a bat to the female and one to the male by a wolf, they change from an immortal state to abominations._

_Immortality alone is blasphemy, but that man, Vincent, desired it. He wanted to become an immortal to always attempt to satisfy his greed. The greed drove him to do many things and with the attainment of his fortune he was able to do more. A clever man, but now lies dead by his own kin. His own abominations created by their father's reckless affairs and the cursed bites. _

_The smell, the taste and the very pleasure of it all drove the young ones to the mortals. The female, Stefanie, longed for their blood, the male, Shayne, wanted their meat. Of course they could not share their food, so mass murders ensued. Like their father, they never could satisfy their appetite, so they turned their attention to their father and his end._

_Among all the chaos each was able to find an accomplice. Not only lusting for blood, Stefanie's new urges intensified her carnal desires. She found excitement in one man, Adam, one she could not possibly let go and with the bite, similar to the one she received, she turned him. Shayne however was more compassionate, he saw the need for strength in one man, Mark. Feeling sympathy, he also turned him in a similar fashion as he was._

_And now there were four…four immortals…four abominations…to defeat the one immortal. The fight was swift and unforeseen by Vincent, but entirely savored by the naives want for power. Even though their intentions differed, they would never be met. With the death of the father, so fell the daughter. Killed by her own lover, this made him Stefanie's worst and last exploit. The unexpected fall of his sister drove Shayne to rage and his comrade to attack the one covered in blood._

_Quick on his feet Adam could not be touched by either. The battle of vengeance was short lived, because he was able to find a blind spot in their attack. The last of the immortal fell instantly, the last of the family was gone…killed by this man's mysterious plot. As Mark attended to the fallen, Adam was able to easily escape. _

_I lived long enough to see the world change with their actions and creations. The immortal…the abominations…the trusted few…changed by one day. Given immortality by their sires, they continued to live and fight with their growing families. With the last of my days I was able to begin an order to protect the mortals from them as best we could. It is sad to say I would not be living to see the end, but I can only…I can only hope for the disarray my generation endured to soon end._

_Sincerely Sting_

_Founder of the Acolytes_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything all characters belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. Do not sue us we are getting no profit from this.**

**A/N: thanks for those who reviewed; here is the first official chapter. Brownie points if you guess who the guy and girl are!**

**Ch. 1-A Small Taste**

The wind blew by on this cold night, or at least, he imagined it was cold. He could see goosebumps rise on the skin of the people who he passes by. The joy of feeling has been lost for some time now; so he wonders, _is it cold?_

His life was nothing like it had been in past years. It had become hollow and the only thing left was the desire to restore some remnants of his former life. For years he had been unable to feel the joys of the world. The places he goes, the people he talks to; they all seem empty, almost nonexistent. But there was one fact known that verified his existence, they knew he existed.

The mortals knew the man existed, especially the current one. On an ordinary night he took a stroll down the street, just for a bit of fresh air. Without a care in the world, he watched the people live their lives. They all seemed happy, some more than others. Then he laid his eyes on her. She was on her phone, oblivious to her surroundings. As she spoke her head moved with her words, yet a sudden glance to her left allowed her to lock eyes with him. She froze instantly; caught by the man's spell.

She ended her conversation on the phone before she walked up to the man with non-shifting eyes. She quickly began a new conversation, this one with a complete stranger she just could not pass up meeting. The simplest of conversations brought a smile to his face. He was a man of privacy so he led her to a nearby park; with the hope that things would become a little more personal.

The two strolled side by side down the pathway that cut through the city's park, the woman still chattering away. The man content with simply listening to her, and nodding casually to show that he was paying attention to what she was saying. His thoughts were racing as he tried to keep his overwhelming senses from taking control. He could smell her perfume, hear her heart beat, it was taunting him. He could feel his body's desire, he had deprived it from what it wants for almost a week and he was feeling the strain of it now. But he had to keep fighting it; he would not let it control him.

The woman stopped her movement as she glanced to her left. There off of the path was a rose bush; the flowers a crimson red. "Oh roses, my favorite!" she cried as she stepped away from the man and approached the bush.

He continue to watch her, a smile on his lips as she left his side and bent down over the shrub, looking for just the right one. He took this opportunity to just gaze at her; she was a breath taking sight. She was a small woman, beautiful and curvaceous with long brown hair. He was snapped out of his studies as she made her way back to him, a smile of triumph on her face as she held up an unblemished red rose to him.

"Isn't it beautiful? I just love roses. I think they are so romantic, I wonder if they are a sign of things to come..." Her voice had taken a dreamy tone as she gazed at the rose, holding it close to her chest. She out a small cry as her thumb slipped on one of the thorns, pricking it open.

The smell of her blood rushed over him, overwhelming his senses. That smell; it was so sweet, so intoxicating to him. He was losing his senses, he knew that he could not ignore that smell, and deny that burning urge growing inside of him. His thoughts were racing; the smell was driving him mad, making him long for it. _So close…it's too close to pass up, I have to try it. _Almost against his own will he closed the distance between the two and gently took her hand into his. He lifted her bleeding finger to his lips, he could taste her already, and she tasted divine. He closed his eyes momentarily. _Forgive me._

"What are you doing?" she asked, surprised at his actions.

He sucked on her thumb a moment longer before breaking away, with hunger still in his eyes. "I was stopping the bleeding." He said simply, but it was not enough, he needed more then just a taste, more then just her blood. He lifted her hand to his lips once more, only this time he laid a kiss on the top of it. She blushed as he continued to leave a trail of kisses up her body.

It did not take him long to begin. Moving his hands up her body he leaned to whisper her in ear, "It will be all right, just trust me." He felt dirty and wrong, but his lie worked. She relaxed in his embrace as he kept her distracted with his roaming hands; his right slowly moved down.

She began to breathe hard as his finger's slipped under her skirt and grazed her womanhood. Taking hold of her he moved to a dark spot under a tree to keep them hidden. Feeling safe, the man focused on her. He ran his thumb over her sweet spot and was rewarded with her moan of pleasure. She was so occupied with the movements of the right hand she did not notice the left undoing his pants. She became aware of this fact when he suddenly entered her. He moved around slowly, every movement made was reflected in her face. She began to pant.

Under her breath she says, "Stop…we can't do this…You can't do this." Her plea to stop was mixed with her lust for more. It was obvious to him what she wanted. She did not want him to stop, but the idea of being in public scared her. Yet he persisted and she continued to moan as she fully succumbed to him

The girl leaned into his body, giving him full permission to do what he wished as long as he was pleasing her with every action. With his free hand he pulled her head to the side; baring her neck. _Goose bumps, is it cold or is she just enjoying this way too much?_ He thought as a grin slowly spread across his lips. Lowering his head to her neck, he started to take in her scent. As he moved up and down her neck, the smell of a pleasant aroma permeated off of her. Not perfume, but her natural smell. It was pure, warm and intoxicating. The closer she got to her climax the stronger the aroma got. _The way she smells, the way she looks as she moan; it's not enough…I need more._

Her moaning became more frequent, she was almost there. She took a deep breath, which was when he struck. He bit into her neck, timing it perfectly with her body's entrance into utopia. _She tastes wonderful._

Her expression changed from satisfaction to pain in an instant. She tried to scream, but found that she was unable to. With his bite he cut off her vocal cords and then her air passage. The harder he bit down, the harder she gasped for air as his teeth dug into her soft, warm flesh.

It was over within the minute. The man crushed her windpipe as he continued to feed. He fed off her emotions, the enjoyment, and the pain. After a moment he finally pulled away, gasping slightly for breath as he stared down at the unmoving body in his arms. He was somber as he pulled out of her and lowered her to the ground, closing her eyes with two of his fingers.

"I'm glad we met, but I bet you think differently. Thank you for satisfying my hunger," he said softy as he gazed down at her. After a moment he turned from her and silently walked into the night, disappearing into the darkness, leaving the short brunette in the park, her still and lifeless body laying in the dark shadows of the tree.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything all characters belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. Do not sue us we are getting no profit from this.**

**A/N: Quake and I just want to say Thank You to all who read and reviewed, you guys rock! You guys ready to find out who the vampire is? **

**Ch. 2-Speculations**

"Last night, a woman was found dead in Lanyard Park. Police have identified the woman as Maria Kanellis. Detective Hunter H. Helmsly, head of the investigation, has stated that the victim was raped and left for dead. The only wounds found on her were two puncture wounds on the side of her neck that were covered in dry blood. Police are waiting for the official autopsy to confirm the cause of death but it is believed to be from mass amounts of blood loss."

"Mickie James, the woman who found the body, had this to say. 'I found her under a tree where the Vampire left her. Her neck was covered in blood; only a Vampire could've done this.'"

"This is a terrible crime and has clearly shaken up the community. Though Vampires are only a myth; this sick crime shows that there are those who believe in their existence and followed their example. If you have any information please contact the Police. I am Lillian Garcia, live from Lanyard, back to you Michael Cole."

"Thank you Lillian, we will keep you up to date on this story as it develops. Now on to…."

He turned the television off, silencing the rest of the news report. The man shook his head before lying back down on his bed.

"Mortals don't understand what they speak of…" he muttered.

He glanced at his window, a black piece of wood covering it and shielding him from the sun's unwanted rays. Grunting, he got up and walked out of the dark room; having to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the hallway's light. He shuffled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

His body felt different as he tossed his clothes on the ground and stepped into the shower. He stepped to the side and turned on the faucet, satisfying himself by just watching the water run down the drain.

"Why am I feeling so out of it?" he questioned himself as he stared at the tile wall in front of him. "Is it because of yesterday or because of the stupid comments those mortals made?" he mumbled softly before leaning against the wall, letting the sound of rushing water wash over him and calm his nerves. Water flowed down his head and over his ears. The water seemed to cancel out all the outside sounds of the city. It was somewhat peaceful, almost like an escape from the reality. All he could hear was the running water. But in his new found sanctuary he was not safe from his own thoughts.

Images of the previous night flashed through his mind. Visions of the woman from last night filled his senses, so vivid that he could practically touch her. Watching her get off all over again and then hearing her scream, the memories caused a grimace to appear on his lips. He did not want to enjoy it, but he did. The screams were filled with so much emotion, her hot breath when she climaxed mixed with her fear was enthralling to the Vampire.

"Hey, are you coming out of there any time soon?" a voice called out, piercing through his cloud filled mind.

He let out a grunt of annoyance as his eye's snapped open. The voice had interrupted his reminiscing but he supposed it was for the best. If he kept thinking about the previous night he was sure he would fall over the edge again.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he called, before he went to the task of finishing his shower. When he was done he let out a sigh as he turned off the water, he ran his hand over his face, still trying to clear his head as he stepped out of the shower.

After he was dressed he stepped out of the bathroom, his wet hair tied back so the curls would not cling to his face. He entered the kitchen to see his brother sitting on the counter, a cup of coffee grasped in his hands. "Morning, Jeff."

Jeff smirked at his brother before taking a sip from his mug. "Morning, Matt."

The Vampire walked up to the counter, removing the coffee pot from its place on the coffee maker. He poured himself a fair amount in his black mug before taking a seat at their kitchen table. "I see you made the same as always…coffee."

Jeff let out a snort as he took another drink. "Well it's not like we exactly enjoy the same meals." He shook his head. "Besides you're the one who always drinks it black. Why don't you add cream, or dare I say it, sugar?" He let out a chuckle as he watched the other.

Matt rolled his eyes at his brother's words. "Sorry, unlike you I don't like putting fifty cups of sugar so that I'm wired tighter than a bomb."

"You just have it black because it always reflects your mood, Sour Puss." The amusement was evident in his eyes as he spoke.

Matt rolled his eyes at Jeff, annoyed as always with his jokes so early in the morning.

"I have it black because there is no use trying to cover up your horrible coffee making skills," he shot back, a smirk on his face as he stared at his brother.

At first glance one would think that the two were not even related, their differences ran so deep. Jeff was the carefree one, the youngest; by a simple glance at his colorful hair and laid back style of clothes one could figure that out. Matt appeared to be the responsible and sensible one, with his stylish clothes and smooth appearance. But it was indeed Jeff whom seemed to be the one to care for his brother. He was always up before the sun, leaving Matt to question if he even slept, there to plunge their apartment into darkness to keep his sibling from burning to a crisp by its unwanted rays. He would brew coffee every morning, the only normal meal they could actually share with each other. They truly were a pair, as different as two brothers could be, which made the fact they lived together in relative harmony even more amazing.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, just content in their own thoughts. After a moment Jeff put down his cup and turned to face Matt. "Have you seen the news lately? Some girl was found dead in the park." He was calm and nonchalant about it, as though that was a normal occurrence. Jeff's eyes held a knowing glance as he gazed at his brother.

The statement caught Matt off guard and he stopped mid sip. He was silent before finally he turned to stare back at his brother. "So, that happens all the time, we _do_ live in a city."

Jeff shook his head; noting his brother's sudden defensiveness. "Just drink your damn coffee."

Matt let out a sigh, relieved that his brother just dropped the issue. They both knew the truth but it was unspoken amongst them. "By the way, thanks for the coffee."

The rest of their "breakfast" was spent in silence. Jeff never really was talkative during meals, preferring to simply wander in his thoughts, leaving Matt always wondering when he was thinking. As Jeff was lost in his own world Matt thought back to the woman from the night before.

The taste returned to him and he could feel his stomach rumbling, it wanted more. He let out a sigh as he took another long sip. His hunger would have to wait, the last thing he and Jeff needed was the Police to knock on their door, not that they could actually arrest them. Still, they had a good life here, the last thing they needed was for him to screw it up being careless. Too much was at risk if they there found.

**A/N: please R/R, thanks all and peace out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything all characters belong to themselves and Vince McMahon. Do not sue us we are getting no profit from this.**

**A/N: Well it the official day of love so here is our gift to you all, another chapter. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed and to all you lurkers out there too, thanks for reading. This chapter went through a lot of rewrites but I think we got what we wanted across, enjoy. **

**Ch. 3-Boredom becomes Madness**

"I'm heading out," Matt said simply, reaching for the door of their apartment.

"Later man," Jeff called out from his room; the sound of the front door slamming shut his brother's only reply.

Weeks had passed since anything interesting had happened, at least in Matt's eyes. The days had been slow and almost unbearable for the Vampire to stand. He let out a breath of frustration before glancing around him. It seemed that winter was approaching; already the city's occupants had donned their overcoats to protect them from the cold. Matt let out a snort, glancing down at his attire, a simple cotton short sleeve. He could not feel the cold, so he simply shrugged off the idea; thankful for his Vampire body's resistance to the weather's harshness.

Matt silently walked through the streets, not caring were he was going but simply letting his legs guide him as his mind wandered on to other matters. He seemed like a sleep walker, not conscious of anyone or anything around him, his body moved on its own accord. He was snapped out of his mindless state when the streetlights around him suddenly went out. Blinking as though he was just released from a spell, he looked around and frowned.

"Have I really been out so long?" he muttered to himself, not sure exactly where he was.

He guessed he had probably been wandering for hours, getting lost without even realizing it.

"Shit…," he muttered, another breeze blew by. He raised an eyebrow as a familiar scent filled his nostrils. "…I smell salt."

From this he guessed he was probably near the ocean. Up ahead of him he could see the city bridge. From his previous midnight strolls around the city he knew there was a payphone on the bridge. He walked over to the where the payphone was located on the bridge, figuring he could just call a cab to take him home.

As the Vampire drew closer to the massive structure his sharp eyes pierced through the darkness and locked on a figure standing at the top of it. On the outside rail of the bridge stood a woman. Intrigued, he silently scaled the bridge until he could get a closer look of the girl, she was crying.

"Let go…" Tears poured down her cheeks as she kept repeating her mantra. "Why can't I let go?" She was leaning into the cold air with her hands still gripped on the rail. Her arms were shaking, not by the cold but by the amount of force she was applying. Her mind was telling her to let go, but for some reason she could not. She seemed to still have her will to live and this made Matt begin to wonder if her life was really that bad.

Matt silently stood next to her, leaning on the rail staring off into the night. "Why do you want to let go?"

She jumped in surprise at his voice. Her face was full of fear and confusion as she turned to face him. "Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter…why do you want to let go?" Matt asked simply, ignoring her alarm at having someone just appear beside her.

She gave one more look at him before she turned back to the water below her. "My singing career isn't working out and my boyfriend has been cheating on me for the last few months." It was hard for her to talk about her problems because after every other word she became more choked up and cried harder.

Matt silently climbed over the rail and walked towards her. "Here…" He glanced off the edge of the bridge to the water below; it seemed so far away from his stand point. "Come here."

Without question she went into his waiting arms, wanting nothing more than to be held. She sobbed in his embrace as he attempted to clam her down, yet his mind was racing with ideas and thoughts that would leave her anything but calm. _It'd be so easy..._

After a few minutes passed of the two simply standing there, her sobs began to lessen and her body relaxed as she leaned against his strong frame. "Thanks, you make me feel very relaxed." Her voice was slightly aroused as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear, so you're more then welcome." A thought suddenly struck him and caused a small smile to appear on his lips. It was ingenious, the surroundings were perfect but he wondered could he really do this._ …I can't…can I? _He shakes his head at the thought, _no…I can't, I will not let it control me, I am not like that anymore._

She could feel the stranger moving his head, curiosity caused her to move her face off of his shoulder and stare into his dark eyes in slight confusion. "Are you ok?"

He was snapped out of his dark thoughts by her question and glanced down at the blonde, "I am fine. I just had a lot of things floating through my head and thought some fresh air might help me clear it up…but it turns out someone else was more in need of consoling." Matt's tone was soft and gentle, a small smile on his lips to hide his pervious pessimistic thoughts. He was trying to calm her fears and concerns for him, but he knew he was far from okay.

Her sorrows slowly drifted away as she focused on the stranger. She could feel his skin, it was cold. Unaware that he had no natural body temperature, or any blood flowing through his veins for that matter, she begins to think the cold weather was affecting him. "You're so cold; you've been outside too long without more layers of clothes." She continued to look into the man's eyes as she tried to contemplate how to help this wandering Samaritan. The amount of ideas conceived meant little to her because they continued conflicting with her own needs to feel safe and loved, and then it struck her. With a smile, she moved her hands along his sides. As she lessened the gap between the two she began to move her hands lower.

Matt stood with her in silence; he was unsure what to say next. He had his eyes on her, but his mind was else where. The inner conflict was escalating. He was ripped from his mind once more, only this time it was because he felt movement near his nether region. He focused his eyes to see the women had cupped his manhood and was in the process of unzipping him. "What are you doing?"

She stopped, realizing that perhaps he did not want her to continue. Her cheeks redden in embarrassment before she began to explain herself. "You were cold; I though I should warm you up." She gave him an innocent yet sensual look. But his eyes pierced through her lie and she let out a sigh. "I want to get back at my douche of a boyfriend," anger, as well as pain, shone in her eyes as she looked away, her voice a soft whisper. "I guess I just want to feel needed."

Her emotions were practically radiating from her body, but Matt could make out one very clearly, she wanted revenge. The hate, anger, and want to make things even could be seen in her tear filled eyes. Her eyes were full of conflicting emotion but her intensity only verified her willingness.

_This is too perfect…_Matt continued to question himself, it did not seem right. This all seemed too opportunistic, _Can I really do this? _"It only seems fair for you to want to feel secure and needed, and maybe you should get back at your so called boyfriend, but this is not the way."

She shook her head, as if not wanting to listen to what he was saying to her. She knew he was right, that this was not the way. At that moment, however, she could care less. All she wanted was to forget all her pain, to feel wanted. "Please, make the pain go away, help me make him feel what I feel, I want him to pay." Her eyes held an icy stare as she thought of the boyfriend who had done her wrong.

That look, her words, they tormented him, played with his resolution and he felt his restraint start to deteriorate rapidly. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, turning his head away from her. "Then I guess I have only one question for you." His voice was soft as he slowly tilted his head to face her once more. Yet when his eyes snapped open there were no longer a warm and gentle brown, instead they were a cold and almost crazed glint in them as he smirked at her, "Ever do it on a bridge?"

The statement caught her off guard and she paused for a moment. She should have been unnerved by that look, but she was not. Her desire for revenge over rode everything else as she made up her mind and began to kiss him. The gesture was furious; as though she were pouring all her grief and anger into the kiss they shared. When they broke apart she gasped for air, both of their eyes filled with hunger, hers for revenge and his for the blood that flowed in her veins. Moving quickly she lowers her underwear so it drops to her ankles, leaving her exposed under the extremely short skirt she was wearing. Matt's once reluctant thought had left him and he wanted her more then ever. In one fluid movement Matt unzipped his pants and as they fall to his ankles, his large hard-on was evident under the soft fabric of his briefs as he lowered them.

She stared at him lustfully, wanting this as much as he did to make all her pains go away. She practically threw herself onto Matt but he quickly grabbed her as she wrapped her legs around his waste. He did not give her a chance to reconsider as he roughly entered her. She gasped in shock and pleasure at the sudden intrusion as he wasted no time in making the first trust, earning a soft moan for his efforts.

She regained her focus and her eyes fluttered open as she stared into his eyes, her gaze filled with want. "Harder," she begged him. Matt was not given the chance to fulfill her command as she captured his lips in another fierce kiss.

Matt easily lifted her and leaned her body against the railing, giving him the leverage he needed. His Vampire traits gave him all the balance he needed to keep them both from tumbling over the ledge. He set a hard and fast rhythm, not caring to be gentle with her but simply to satisfy the burning urge he had inside of him.

She moved her head away from his; losing focus on him and simply focusing on the pleasure that is racking her body with his harsh movements.

The look on her face showed she was getting close, her pants only confirmed that fact. _I bet she is a screamer, _Matt thought to himself as he prepared himself, making sure he had the timing just right.

She bit her lower lip and then took a deep breath, which was Matt's queue. He placed one of his hands over her mouth as she screamed in ecstasy, thrashing her head to the side as her body trembled. As though she had given him an open invitation, Matt bit down into her exposed neck causing her to gasp in pain against his hand. Her scream quickly changed from pleasure to pain as she feebly and weakly attempted to claw at him with diminishing strength.

_She tastes good._

The Vampire stood there, feeding on the girl in his arms until she went limp and he had had his fill. He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled back, gasping for air, his eyes glowing in the dark until they became dull. He glanced down at her still frame, his eyes somber as he began to regain his senses. "You made it too easy, thank you for filling me."

He then turned back to the ledge and released her body. He watched as she fell, as if in slow motion, until she finally hit the waiting water below and vanished from sight. He silently fixed himself, making sure his pants were zipped up before he glanced down at the still rippling water below. He let out a sigh as he felt the regret and anger at himself begin to stew inside him. He had let it control him again, lost his conscious thought, yet he could not deny the warmth he felt inside from the taste she left.

_She was different…, _he thought to himself.

He had never fed on someone who had practically wanted it, who was that fierce. His adrenaline was still on high he gazed down at the ocean below him. He just stood there, letting his mind run off to brood and fantasize about the experience he had just endured.

**A/N: if you are curious who the girl was and couldn't figure out who it is, it's Jillian.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: once again we thank you all for reading and reviewing, you guys are great. Sorry it took so long to update, been really busy and we have not had time to work on this fic till tonight.**

**  
Ch. 4-Fear is Reborn**

As Matt gazed intently below him where the water still rippled from the girl's body, he did not notice the blur beside him. Wind rushed up as a figure appeared from what seemed to be thin air.

Jeff let out a small snicker, grabbing his brother's attention. "Well at least this time you cleaned up after yourself." The younger brother had a smirk upon his lips as he sat on the railing ledge in perfect balance, his legs swaying in the wind nonchalantly.

Matt's face turned red. He looked over at his brother to see him with a grin on his face. "How long have you been watching?"

Jeff pulled out a flip lighter from his pocket and proceeded to flip it open and closed, the flame igniting and extinguishing with his movements. "Long enough to see you convince her life is worth living only to take it from her anyway." Jeff replied casually, the flame dancing before his eyes as he continued to stare at it. "By the way, you have some blood smeared on your cheek."

Matt's smiled at his brother's naive words. "From what it sounds I only prolonged her death, regardless of it only being for a few moments." Matt wiped away the blood on his cheek with his shirt. "You know we Vampires have to eat and it seemed like a waste to let her kill herself."

The lighter snapped closed as Jeff raised an eyebrow at his brother. "If you say so, personally I thought you were inspiring, I think you should be a motivational speaker." He let out a chuckle as he flipped the lighter open once more, the flames taunting him. "And what about my kind? You know you could have left her carcass for me, she looked tasty and I have to eat as well." As if to justify his statement he sniffed the air, the girl's scent still strong as if she still stood beside his brother. The smell was practically intoxicating for Jeff, causing him to flip the lighter faster then normal in an attempt to calm himself.

Yet the more he focused on her scent, the more another one became evident to him. It was faint, but was steadily becoming stronger and closer towards them. It was ancient, familiar to him but one he wished desperately to forget. Jeff became tense as he snapped his head away from his brother, his sharp eyes trying to pierce the darkness. "We need to leave, now!" There was a slight panic in Jeff's voice as his mind raced on what to do next.

"What's going on?" Matt questioned quickly, not liking the alarm that he was feeling from the younger man. He was going to question him further when a sudden sharp pain pierced his senses. He let out a cry as his hands shot for his head, gripping at the sides desperately in an attempt to silence the sudden intrusion of his psyche. Matt quickly fell to his knees; the pain was excruciating and sent shock waves through his body and nerves. With the loss of his motor skills Matt fell to the bridge floor, close to falling to the water below. Matt's eyes begin to close as darkness already took hold of him.

Jeff watched as his brother fell unconscious before his eyes. With quick reflexes undetectable to the human eye, Jeff grabbed onto his brother, pulling him away from the edge and close to his body in a protective manner. He gazed upon the darkness; hate and loathing in his eyes at he stared at what seemed to be nothing.

"What the hell do you want, Adam?!" he demanded, the venom was unmistakable in his voice as he spit the name like a bad curse.

A figure stepped from the shadows. A tall man with blonde hair that seemed to have lost its luster and dressed in dark clothes had appeared. He did not acknowledge Jeff and instead stepped forward towards Matt.

"How precious, he sleeps when I am near." His eyes were fixed on his long lost son. When he is directly above the brothers he kneels and begins to caress Matt's face with his right hand, "Truly a precious sight."

"Don't you touch him, asshole!" Jeff snarled at the figure, pulling his brother away from his reach. "He isn't sleeping and you know it! He is unconscious because you messed him up so bad, you sick freak!" he shouted, the anger and rage apparent in his voice and face as he gazed at Adam, the cause of so much pain and suffering for the siblings.

Adam broke out from his trance at Jeff's voice and turned to him, acknowledging his presence for the first time. "Oh Jeffery, didn't see you there." He smirked, exposing his sharp and blood stained fangs to the younger man. "What has my favorite mangy Lycan been doing since last I saw you?"

Jeff let out an animalistic growl that reverberated for miles as he bared his teeth at the blonde, his body taking a feral position, ready to strike. "I was learning how to live in human society because of your sick twisted games that's what!"

"I see," Adam took note of the Lycan's rage but he could not help but continue to smirk at the reaction he garnered from him. Yet he was in no mood to deal with Jeff's animalistic reactions so instead he chooses to change the direction of their conversation. "Well, over the years I was beginning to wonder when you would return my son to me. But it seems old habits die hard, don't they Jeffery?" as if to emphasis his statement he glances over the ledge of the bridge, as if he could still see the girl clear as day staring up at him.

Jeff's body shook with tremors as he fought to keep the rage, as well as fear, from consuming him as memories long suppressed surfaced fresh once more. "He is not your son anymore and he never will be your monster, not if I have anything to say about it." He dragged his brother's prone figure away from Adam; his own body hovered over Matt in a protective manner.

Adam could not help but to laugh at the Lycan's words. The Vampire kept his eyes locked on Jeff as he slowly regained his composure.

"My dear boy, he is still my son; whether or not he is a monster is for you to decide." He turned his gaze back to his beloved, unconscious son. "And it seems the media has already decided on that one." He turned to the edge of the bridge, closing his eyes as the wind whipped passed him. "This is only the beginning Jeffery, and in the end Matthew will be mine." **Adam opened his eyes once more before resting his gaze on Jeff, "Farewell mutt, see you soon." There was a sick taunt in his voice as he stepped **off the bridge, disappeared from sight.

Jeff did not bother to see if Adam had survived, he knew the Vampire was long gone. His body continued to tremble for what he felt was hours until he composed himself. "What am I going to do," he muttered softly. He was not sure how long he stood there, his mind lost in thought as he attempted to calm his nerves and his raging emotions as he fought to convince himself that Adam was gone, for now. When the smell he usually associated with dawn filled his heightened senses he knew it was time to go.

He let out a sigh as he ran his hand over his face before glancing at his brother. "Now how to wake you…"

After a moment an idea formed in his head and he gave a wicked grin. He crouched onto his hind legs before placing his rear end to his brother's still face. His face was strained for a moment before a look of release passed his features as gas was secreted from his body into his brother's nostrils.

Matt's nose twitched. A strange odor has entered his nostrils making him wonder, _What is that smell?_ Seconds later he realized it; this odor was all too familiar to him. Matt's eyes shot open only to see his brother's ass inches from his face.

"What the hell?!"

Matt grabbed the side of Jeff's right leg and pushed him. Without realizing there was not much room left for him to stand on, Jeff fell off the bridge rather than onto a solid surface.

Jeff let out an evil chuckle, the mood now much lighter than before. He was too busy reveling in his accomplishment to realize that Matt was awake and quite alert. That fact hit Jeff full force, however, when the Lycan suddenly found himself tumbling to the water below.

"SHIT!" he shouted as he hit the water with a loud splash. He sputtered and spit out the water a he struggled to keep himself afloat. "Asshole! What the hell was that for?" Jeff shouted, anger as well as merriment in his voice.

"Think of it as payback for the wake up call," Matt called out with a smile as he looked down at his brother who was dogpaddling to land. Matt noticed Jeff's lighter lying on the floor next to him. _It must have fallen out of his pants_, Matt thinks to himself. "Hey, while you're down there why don't you fish for some food?" He gazed out across the open sea. "I don't think that woman I ate has gotten far. If you find anything let me know I will get the barbecue going." Matt lit the lighter, shedding some light to see his brother swim in rage.

"I hate my food wet and soggy!" Jeff sputtered, reaching the shore after a moment. He glared darkly at his brother and let out a roar. "Don't touch my lighter, jackass!" he shouted.

"No one touches my lighter,"he muttered to himself.

Still laughing at his soaked brother, Matt opened the door to their apartment. "Dude, you're going to stink up the apartment. It is going to smell like wet dog!" Matt looked over to see Jeff's reaction to his comment, the look on his face was not pretty.

Jeff let out an annoyed growl, not the least bit amused. "Oh, you're such a comedian." He shook his body, throwing the nasty, polluted water all over the furniture, walls and his brother. He smirked evilly as he pulled off his soiled shirt and threw it at Matt.

"At least today is your turn to do the laundry."

Jeff walked to their refrigerator and opened the door. After a moment he took out a container with what appeared to be raw meat. He tossed off the lid before jumping on the counter. His pants swished as they touched the clean surface. Jeff ignored it and instead concentrated on the meat before him. He put it in his mouth, only to tear a large piece off with his teeth.

Matt chuckled at his brother as he threw Jeff's dirty clothes on the table. "I bet you're hungry."

Matt walked over to the Lazy Boy and fell into the seat. He immediately noticed he was drenched in sweat. Matt looked all over his body and then towards Jeff. "Why am I covered in sweat?"

Jeff stopped mid chew, the piece of meat daggling from the corner of his mouth, dripping blood down his chin. He was silent, not knowing what to do. How could he tell his brother the one person that struck fear into their hearts, which has plagued their existence, which had separated them and tried to destroy their souls for his own use had found them and was now after him? How could he explain that Adam would not stop until he had his beloved son in his following once more for his own sick, twisted use? After a moment Jeff decided he simply would not tell his brother the truth.

He swallowed the piece of flesh before replying, "You passed out. My guess is that the high altitude along with your heightened senses from the kill must have caused you to faint." He shook his head and gave him a nervous chuckle. "Next time, find a meal on the ground."

Matt looked at his brother with a confused face. "Maybe you're right." Upon noticing the sweat Matt realizes the condition his body is in. His body felt weak. Not from what he did to that woman, but just weak.

'_Maybe I did over exhaust myself…'_ Matt thought to himself. "I am heading to bed, see you in the morning," he said before heading to his room without looking at his brother. He closed the door behind him.

Jeff silently watched him go before letting out a sigh. He finished the last of his meat before throwing the dirty container in the sink. He was relieved his brother had believed his lie, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would realize that Adam was here and looking for him. Jeff just prayed he would be strong enough to keep that monster away from his brother. He glanced at his Matt's closed door.

"Don't know how we are going to get out of this one bro," he whispered as a chill and an ominous feeling crawled up his spine. He let out another long winded sigh before jumped off the counter. He took off the rest of his wet cloths and simply dropping them beside Matt's door.

Without another glance at the now smelly and dirty kitchen and living room, Jeff stepped into his room. He left the light on like always as he crawled into bed in a dog like position. He closed his eyes, but was sure that he was in for a rough night with little to no sleep at all.

**A/N: Cookies to you guys who figured out about Jeff, sharp tacks :-P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: we own nothing it all belongs to Vince; no prophet was made from it, if so we could afford Smackdown tickets. **

**A/N: sorry it took so long for us to update, we both have been really busy. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope you guys like the next chapter.**

**A/N: one last thing, with spring break coming up we are going to try and update before Wrestlemania, so keep your fingers crossed that we don't have too much homework and I can pry Quake from Brawl long enough to update :-P **

**Ch. 5- If only it was just a Dream**

_**The smell of blood filled the air while it stained the once white snow with its' crimson color. The once peaceful village was now covered in the blood of its inhabitants. **_

_**Breathing heavily, I watched first hand as the chaos ensued. **_

_**The screams heard were almost ear shattering before they were silenced. Vampires had their way with villagers as they chased them down like feeble prey. The vampires thought of it as a game or a sport because the grins, as they played and ate, were undeniable. **_

_**The village was quiet for a time before it began to burn, some fool must have knocked over a candle. But it only added to the spectacle at hand. The carcasses were piled onto one another to show the remains of their feast. For added entertainment villagers that managed to survive the massive slaughter were converted and then buried under the pile of the dead. What a humiliating death to endure; being converted just to be killed again by the lethal blood of the dead. They attempted to eat their way out, but they had no chance because of the increasing weight of the ever increasing dead.**_

"_**Ironic how quickly the blood of mortals changes from delicious food to one of the few methods to our death." He patted my shoulder in praise as he walked passed me. "But I have to admit, you make beautiful music." Blood dripped from his arms as they moved through the air. A maestro seemed to have taken center stage because with every motion of his blood soaked hands the screams of the remaining living or the muffled screams of vampires trapped under the dead were heard. He lost himself in the music.**_

_**With one last swift movement of his arms it all ended. "Beautiful…dinner and music by candle light." he said as he turned to me. "You are a creative genius Matthew. You never cease to make me proud." Turning back to the dying flames he says, "None of them deserve to live among us. But honestly, who says they can't die without a purpose." **_

_**With his comments I notice the taste of blood in my mouth. I look down at my clothes covered in blood. The blood ran down to the snowy ground and to a path of red which traveled across the village. "I caused this?" **_

_**It all quickly rushed back. In the heat of the chaos and recovering from the overexertion of energy I forgot how this all started. Everyone seemed to be in the village square celebrating a meaningless event; it seemed the perfect time to strike. The first decapitation, first screams, first smell of blood in the village seemed to occur again before him. With the first death, the villagers scattered, but were soon chased down by the others in the shadows. **_

"_**That's right…" With a low chuckle I lick the blood off my fingers. "I was sent to find dinner, I was just a bit unwilling to share. I have always been bit greedy when it came to food but I guess I can blame that on your teachings, Adam…"**_

Jeff lay in his bed in a fetal position, his body covered in sweat as he found himself trapped in his mind. It had been over a week since Adam had made his presence known but the Lycan was still feeling the repercussions. Thoughts, visions and memories of events he tired so hard to forget and bury away deep in his mind had resurfaced and threatened to consume him. He found himself once more in a small dark cell, the walls closing in on him. His eyes were closed shut, sweat covering his skin as he began to shake.

"No more darkness, no more darkness," he muttered, close to hyperventilation. His mind was telling him he was surrounded by darkness when in fact the florescent lights of his room shone brightly down upon him.

He was finally snapped out of this panicked stage when a scream of terror ripped through his sub consciousness. He bolted upright; it took him a moment to realize were he was. He sat up like a wolf as his ears perked up, listening to the night. When he heard the scream again he realized it belonged to his brother.

Jeff jumped out of bed and bolted through the door, not caring that he was wearing nothing but a pair of sweat soaked sleeping pants as he barged into his brother's room, fearful that the twisted Vampire had found them and was about to take away his brother. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized Matt was just dreaming. He sat down beside him, firmly shaking him.

"Matt, Matt, wake up, it's just a dream."

At the sound of his name and the sudden feeling of his body shaking Matt's eyes snapped open. He bolted up right and was about to strike the person who touched him when his crazed gaze focused on his brother and realize it was only him.

"Jeff?"

He paused, images of his nightmare, nay his memory, replayed through his head, scaring him into looking around the room for his Sire. "Adam! Where is he?!"

Jeff let out a sigh of relief when his brother finally woke up. "It's all right, Matt, it was just dream." He was silent for a moment, knowing that he was going to have to tell him the truth soon.

Still tense Matt reclined into his brothers arms. He could not relax, not when he had just relived something he had buried deep. He had not thought of that night for decades now, he had fought so hard to deny that, that…. Monster was even him. But how could he do that when dreams like that remind him of it? That thought causes him to pause and disturb him even more. If it had been so long since he had thought of his dark past, why was it resurfacing now?

He thought hard for a long moment, trying to think of something strange, anything that could have triggered these memories. He glances down at himself and realizes he is drenched in sweat, it was then he remembered his body's reaction that night at the bridge.

Looking up at his brother, Matt asked, "What happened that night on the bridge?" Sweat continued to pour down his face in anticipation for his brother's answer. He dreaded the response, but he had to know.

Jeff held on to his brother in a protective manner, trying to comfort him. He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the upcoming conflict. "When you passed out we were not alone on that bridge." He was silent for a moment, not wanting to be the one to shatter the life they had created here, but he knew he had no other choice. After a moment he opened his eyes and stared directly at his brother. "Adam is in the city, he knows where we are and he wants you back..."

_Shit._

"That's impossible," Matt broke away from Jeff and stood to his feet. "We have eluded him for so long, why now?"

Matt could not look at his brother, anger had overtaken him. The anger he felt forced him to punch the wall several times. The last punch carried the last of Matt's energy and broke through the dry wall and creating a nice gapping hole. His anger subsided while his other emotions intensified. Matt fell to his knees and leaned against the wall. "Shit..."

Jeff was silent as he watched his brother beat his aggression out on his wall; at a lost for words. When Matt had calmed down a bit he rose from his position on the bed and sat down next to him.

"I don't know how he found us, last we heard of him he was on the other side of the world." He let out a deep sigh when he remembered something Adam had said to him that day. "That girl from the park…. The story has been on the news for weeks, he must have seen it." He winced as he spoke his next words carefully, "He probably recognized it as your work and knew it must have been you." He knew it was not what Matt wanted to hear, but it was the truth.

_I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have given in. _Memories of his mistake flashed through his mind. Each action seemed to be worse than the last; he could see Adam's teachings in each motion. _Damn him, he taught me too well. _Adam always taught that one should tenderize and savor one's food so it only made sense that Adam would know about the murder since it has been on the news for weeks. But with his realization Matt could only wonder, _Could he really remember my style so well? And why does he want me?_

Jeff could sense his brother's inner conflict and he felt a sense of helplessness. He placed his arm around his brother's shoulder; attempting to comfort Matt as well as himself with the gesture. "We are stronger than all those years ago; we can hold our own against him now."

Jeff wanted so much to believe his own words, but he knew deep down that the master Vampire was much more powerful than them. He only hoped his words would reassure his sibling.

His brother's words were hollow, Matt knew that. At the same time, however, Matt could not deny that there could be some truth to them as well. Matt closed eyes as he tried to imagine how the future will be. The brothers had left their old lives and their own kind decades ago to reunite. They had spent that time not only hiding from their past, but bonding as brothers. The past few years had been full of fun, enjoyment and peace for the Vampire and Lycan. Adam threatened to destroy all that.

Taking a deep breath, Matt rose to his feet and said, with as much confidence as he could muster, "You're right. We have to fight. Adam won't give us any other options."

Jeff nodded in agreement, his courage rising at his brother's words and he stood up beside him. A small curl appeared at the corner of his lips, an attempt to keep the growing fear inside him at bay.

"I won't let that bastard win. If I have to rip his non-beating heart with my claws from his bare chest, I will." Jeff's words were filled with anger and courage, but they were as hollow as the sentence he spoke before. He was terrified of the Vampire and it took every ounce of strength he possessed not to break down at that moment. The one thing that kept his fear at bay and his strength up was the thought of what that monster would do to his brother.

Jeff shuddered at the thought of the monster his brother once was before they had found each other again. He felt his anxiety rise as he quickly pulled out the lighter he always had in his sleeping pants. He flicked it open and watched as the flame ignited, calming his nerves with its glow. He let out a sigh of relief. "We can't let him control us," he whispered.

The sight of Jeff filling with hope and determination and then being his usual self and playing with his lighter brought a small smile to Matt's face. The look in Jeff's eyes showed how much heart the young pup had.

'_Maybe it because his heart is still beating,'_ Matt thought to himself.

The high tension in the air was beginning to dissipate but was quickly replaced with the psychological preparation for what seems to an unavoidable battle.

**Tbc…**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Quake speaking, this is my first official statement on FanFic and it is…bananas. Thanks all the readers who have enjoyed this story so far and I apologize on behalf of both me and Isil for taking so long to post. We both had a lot of stuff happen in the passed few months so editing was horrible. But good news, for you guys anyways bad for us, we have decided to elaborate farther than anyone could have expected, yes even us the writers. This story was on our minds over the past few months and we built upon it and now with more available time we will post more often. So…yeah…I think that's all I got. Isil, anything you want to add?**

**A/N: lol I think Quake got it all. Once again thank you to all who read and review. Here is a tip; the more reviews we get, the more our motivation to post quicker is, just a suggestion********. **

**A/N: One last thing, mainly cause Quake wanted me to mention it. There has been a few vamp and werewolf fics posted on the forum since we started posting. That makes me smile, I know were not the first but it seems we re-awoken that idea so not all the fics are the same. To those writing them, good for you and keep it up!**

**Enough of this, ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Ch. 6- Reunion with Old Comrades**

The sun had long since set in the city, the lights casted from neon signs and the light post illuminated the streets and the city's residents that choose to roam the night. It was a normal quiet night for the busy city, nothing seemed amiss to the mortals that inhabited it.

Yet high above the streets, up on dark roof tops that created the night sky, a large number of shadowy cloaked figures crouched. They blended with the night as they gazed down at the streets below them. They reminded silent, still statues in the night as though they were waiting for something.

In the center of all these buildings one stood out amongst the others, an aged cathedral style church. Upon its' roof top stood a single figure, his massive frame almost reaching seven feet. He was clothed all in black, a large leather trench coat blowing in the wind as his piercing green eyes looked off into the distance. He gazed towards the same direction as the rest of the shadows. To a human it would appear they were staring at nothing, yet the large figures sharp eyes stared intently at two figures walking side by side.

The large figure let out an animal-like growl when he saw the curly haired man and glared at him in disgust. His expression changed from one of loathing to that of respect and concern as his eyes turned to the man laughing beside him. His line of vision lingered on the laughing man a moment longer before he then turned his watchful gaze a few miles away. There a blonde figure was intently watching the two just as he was. The dark figure shook his head.

"Those two are in a heap of trouble," he spoke to himself, coming to a conclusion of his next actions. "I need to speak with the pup."

He tilted his head back before he let out a loud howl; it was incapable for a human to reproduce, instead sounding like a large wolf calling to its young.

Jeff idly played with his lighter as he laughed at his brother's expense. "I swear, Matt, only you can attract the stran..." He stopped mid sentence as his ears were invaded with a howl, one he knew all too well; one he had not heard in years and had missed greatly. "Taker..." he mumbled before taking off in the direction of the call, his heart racing as his Lycan half seemed to be awoken, taking full control of his body.

He did not think about Matt, his brother was pushed out of his mind as his animal instincts took over. He climbed, leaped and scaled up buildings on all fours with such speed that he appeared to be nothing more than a blur to any with sharp enough eyes to catch a glimpse of him.

It was not long until Jeff found his way to the source of the call. The young Lycan stopped at the edge of one of the church's towers on all fours in a sitting position, much like an animal. He stared up at the large figure across from him with a look of longing and respect.

After a moment Jeff finally found his voice. "Taker, you're the last person I expected to see again."

The larger Lycan was known solely as the Undertaker, Taker to the few within his pack who earned the privilege to call him that. None knew his birth name; the larger Lycan was so old it seemed to be lost in the sands of time. So he was dubbed the Undertaker, not simply because he struck fear in the hearts of many, but because of his loyal and father like nature towards his "children." Taker was known to change and take in the abandoned and beaten souls by society. He would "undertake" the task of showing them a better life through immortality and the life of the Lycan packs. Yet his gentle and fatherly side was never seen out of the close confines of the pack, instead he would let his eerie and dark side show. The man was the embodiment of intimidation and power, leaving him to be respected by his pack, and feared by his enemies. Normally his presence would not have effected Jeff, especially since not only was he is maker but also his Pack Leader, well his former Pack Leader.

That's what was worrying Jeff. It had been countless decades since he inexplicitly disappeared one night, never to be heard from again. Jeff did not know how Taker had found him, or why. He only hoped that whatever it was it did not involve the larger man's infamous wrath.

The Undertaker did not give Jeff time to question him as he cleared his throat. "Hello, pup, your scent has been a hard one to find," Taker watched as a small glimpse of joy grew in his young Lycan's eyes, it had been years since Jeff had heard his nickname from his leader. It also gave him some reassurance; if the Undertaker was going to hurt him he would not call him by that name.

The sigh of relief Jeff let out would have made the large Lycan leader smile years ago, but the times had changed and smiles were no longer a convenience but a rarity for the Pack Leader. Without loosing grasp of his stern glare towards Jeff, the Undertaker spoke once more in his booming voice. "I know why you left all those years ago, it is stobvious because yours and your brother's scents were so similar. Blood or not it doesn't excuse the fact that he is a Vampire. And to add insult to the growing number of injuries to the situation he is Adam's protégé."

Jeff felt as if Taker's words had physically slapped him, so harsh and deep their meaning really was to him. Jeff and Matt might have been brother's before their lives were changed by immortality, but their paths had been very different and long before fate reunited them once more.

The day Jeff had left his pack all those years ago he did so without any explanation, knowing he truly could not explain who his brother was without them attempting to kill Matt. He realized the only way to keep them safe from Adam was to make it appear that they were both dead. They seemed to have accomplished just that, but it did not come without a price for the young Lycan. Jeff missed his pack, especially certain people he had left behind.

Yet Jeff quickly shook those thoughts aside, now was not the time. He let out a soft sigh before he finally spoke. "I had to do it; it was the only way to get him away from that monster. He is not his protégé, not anymore. Vampire or not he is still my brother."

Taker looked into Jeff's eyes and saw no sign of doubt in the younger ones. "I respect your judgment, but you have been missed." The cloud of animosity and intimidation seemed to dissipate around the Undertaker as his intense gaze softened slightly towards Jeff.

Finally feeling as if it was safe, Jeff leaped from the tower he was crouching on to stand in front of the larger Lycan."Thanks Taker," Jeff said softly, a small smile playing upon his lips. Even after all these years, the Undertaker's respect still meant so much to him.

"Now, on to more pressing matters," The Pack Leader's expression lingered a little long on his the rare compassionate side before it returned to its normal daunting expression as he addressed the reason he had called the younger Lycan to him to begin with."That blood sucking bastard is after you and your brother."

What comfort Jeff was feeling in the presence of his maker was quickly destroyed at the mention of his brother's Sire. "I know; Adam confronted us not too long ago." Jeff cringed inwardly when he thought about the Master Vampire and he could not help the chill that settled in his stomach. He attempted to calm down his nerves as he began to pace. After a moment he glanced up at his Pack Leader. "He wants Matt, and knowing Adam, he won't stop until he gets him."

"Yes, his scent seems to permeate every inch of the air, the odor is unbearable." Taker raised head and sniffed the surrounding air, "But at least now I know his intent." He snarled at the thought of Adam before turning back to the still pacing Jeff. "Pup, let me ask you something, when is the last time you fed?"

Jeff stopped his pacing and glanced curiously at Taker. "Um, I had some raw meat this morning, why do you ask?" Jeff was unsure as to why his former Pack Leader would ask him such a thing. He highly doubted now was the time to worry about his diet.

Taker shook his head in disappointment, clearly not pleased with Jeff's answer. "You should know better than that. Even if you don't feed upon humans, as Vampires do, you still need the nourishment that a live prey brings, just like they do." Taker stepped away from the young Lycan in order to go more in-depth to his reasoning. As he continued to speak the look of uncertainty in Jeff's facial expression continued to grow.

"That is how we survive, through the nourishment of the living. Although we can live off both live and dead food since we are still living, if it is not fresh your body won't absorb as much strength. For creatures such as your brother…" That snarl returned once more in the Undertaker's voice as he continued. "…actual living victims are needed for survival and if their victim is dead, their blood will drag them into death as well."

He let out a huff of breath before going back to the point he was trying to get across. "Pup, you have to feed so that you and your brother will be able to stand somewhat of a fighting chance against Adam."

Jeff let out a sigh as he began to pace again. "I can feel that my body is not as strong as it once was, but that is simply because it is much harder to feed on live prey in a populated city without getting caught." He stopped in front of the large Lycan as he ran his hand over his purple hair in frustration.

It had been years since the younger Lycan had actually feed on a living person, deeming it necessary to not draw attention to him and Matt. Yet there was always something about taking life to feed his own immortality that unsettled him, made him feel dirty. He could not explain his reason; though he was pretty sure it had something to do with Adam. Anything that made him remotely similar to the Master Vampire was something Jeff despised more than Vampires themselves. Adam was known for the sick twisted pleasure he took out of toying with his victims before he drank them dry. Jeff had more respect for human life than that, more than most of his brethren in fact, choosing to go after the evil doers of the mortal realm instead of the innocent.

Jeff could not ignore Taker's warning, however. He had to get stronger, meaning he would have to feed on living flesh. But animals would not be enough, Jeff would have to swallow his morals and feed on humans once more if they wanted to stand a chance against Adam. "I suppose sacrifices must be made if we hope to fend off the Master Vampire."

Jeff let out a shaky breath as his thoughts raced at what would happen if they could not stop him, of what the twisted Vampire was really capable of. His eyes closed tightly at the memories of what the Master Vampire had done to him when he was so young, just for his own sick hunger. The memories caused his body to shake against his will.

Taker sensed the fears going through Jeff's mind. He knew only what Jeff had told him about what Adam had done to him all those years about when he was still just human, the very thought made his blood boil with hatred towards the Vampire. He could not fight all of Jeff's battles, he would have to face those fears on his own, but that did not stop Taker from worrying about it. Even if Jeff left the pack, he was still his pup, still his responsibility. "Listen, I don't care for your brother. He is a Vampire and your relationship is blasphemy. But I will protect my pups." Taker bent down, looking into Jeff's eyes. "I will protect you," Taker said in a firm tone.

Jeff's body stilled at the other's words. He slowly opened his eyes, his fears subsiding when he locked his eyes with Taker's. "Thank you," Jeff whispered, feeling his confidence returning with the knowledge that his pack still had his back. He nodded his gratitude before giving Taker that child like grin of his.

"Ewe, dog love!"

All eyes moved towards the voice.

"What do you want Vampire?" Taker snarled in anger as he looked towards the intruder.

Matt stepped out of the shadows from where he had just jumped on the roof. Matt held a similar look of hatred towards the larger Lycan as he glared at the Undertaker. "I was talking to my brother who decided to run out on me in the middle of an important conversation. So I chased him down."

When Jeff had run off Matt had lost sight of his brother earlier on and failed in his attempt to follow the seemingly possessed Lycan. Matt grew concerned as to what could have drawn Jeff away, leading him on a search for his younger brother. Imagine Matt's surprised when he found Jeff surrounded by Lycans.

Jeff instantly stepped between the two, feeling the tension between them, as well as the animosity and hostility coming from all the shadowy figures surrounding them on the different buildings.

After a moment, when he was sure Taker was not going to sick the pack on Matt, Jeff turned to his brother and raised an eyebrow, "Important conversation? We were talking about your choice in woman, which is worse than a blind man in an ugly convention." He snickered, but was quickly silenced by the annoyed look on Matt's face.

Jeff's cheeks flushed as he took out his lighter and started fidgeting with it. "Sorry...I go distracted"

Matt had originally planned to yell at Jeff, but the look in his sibling's eyes seemed to send away those thoughts so instead he simply patted his brother's back, "Its ok, Jeff." His understanding look towards his brother turned back to one of loathing as his gaze fell on the Undertaker once more. "So what're you bitches talking about?"

Taker bared his teeth at Matt's comment as he readied himself to lunge at the Vampire and tear him limb from limb, "How dare...?"

"Enough!" Jeff shouted as he jumped in front of Matt, hoping to keep him from anymore of Taker's wrath. He sharply turned around to his brother, casting the Vampire a warning glare. "Could you try being a little bit more respectful towards my Maker?"

He did not wait for Matt's response as he turned back to Taker. "Don't mind him; he is just grumpy because he hasn't gotten off in a bit." He gave a nervous chuckle, hoping Taker would take the bait and calm down.

The Undertaker and Matt stared at each other for a few moments; the tension so thick Jeff feared that static would appear. Taker sniffed the air and gave a cocky smirk. He could smell the fear coming off of the Vampire, but he also smelled the anxiety coming from Jeff.

He let out a grunt before turning to the younger Lycan. "Fine, transform so we can talk in private." He gave Matt another dark glare before he began to calmly remove his trench coat.

Jeff simply nodded, casting his brother a look asking him to behave before he followed Taker's lead and began to strip, not wishing to destroy his favorite shirt.

Matt averted his eyes, not wishing to see the two strip in front of him "Oh that is fine; don't mind me, I can wait." The sarcasm was practically dripping from his tongue as he muttered to himself as he took a seat on the floor. He crossed his arms and gave his surroundings an annoyed look.

When the Undertaker's body was bare of most of his clothing he let out an animalistic howl, much more intense and hostel from the one he uttered earlier in the night. He stretched his arms out, muscles twitching and convulsing uncontrollably as all his joints dislocated, only to relocate at odd angles. Jet black fur sprouted out of every pour of his being, covering the large muscles of his now beastlike body. His head morphed completely to that of a large wolf like monster, his piercing green eyes staring off into the night as he let out one last howl.

After a moment the large Lycan stood tall, towering over the occupants of the church roof top and all the other shadows around them. He gazed down at the smaller beast in front of him, a Lycan with dark brown fur and blonde streaks.

Matt glanced towards the two beasts for a moment before rolling his eyes and glancing around at his surroundings once more. He could feel a number of figures all around them on different buildings, lurking in the shadows. He had no doubt they were Taker's bitches, making sure their precious leader was not killed. Matt gave a snort, if only his brother would let him.

He turned back to look at the two Lycans. They seemed to be communicating through grunts, whines, barks and a few harsh growls from the black one. Matt figured they were talking about him.

It was close to an hour that the two Lycan's stood in conversation, at one point the smaller had sat back on its hind legs and contented with gazing up at the black beast that was the Undertaker in a pup-like manner, nodding casually but simply listening.

The night had been rather peaceful for Matt, aside from the constant barking of the two Lycans that is. Matt had a deep hatred for the beast; he hated them more than most Vampires. When he was with Adam he spent most of his spare time hunting Lycans. He despised everything thing about them, yet thanks to his time with Jeff he learned to tune all that annoyed him about them out and he grew to tolerate them, or at least just his brother.

That one thought began a long train of memories that kept Matt busy as the two Lycans had their conversation. Although his thoughts were never in his favor, they were the lesser of two evils in his current predicament. Either he became isolated in himself as he oversees his brother's conversation or he actually interacts with the Lycans surrounding them. An obvious answer, though not well liked, but obvious none the less.

Yet he found that for once his thoughts were without any darkness or pain. Matt mostly focused on reminiscing, both good and bad, about living with his brother. He began wondering if the reemergence of Jeff's pack would mean he would lose his brother. Leaving each other was a sore subject; for both brothers. It was something that never really crossed his mind since they went into hiding over a hundred years ago, yet now it seemed like a possible reality. But Matt had to hope the discussions, or the "negotiations" the back of mind kept repeating, were going well and it had nothing to do with Jeff leaving.

Finally the smaller beast stood while still staring intently at the black one. The black Lycan gave a soft grunt before licking the smaller one's forehead. In turn the brown Lycan let out a whine, tilting his head forward. With a chorus of howls, the two transformed back to their human forms. They stared at each other for a long moment in what appeared to be a silent conversation until finally Jeff turned to Matt, picking up his discarded cloths in the process.

"Let's go, Matt."

Matt was awakened from his erratic thoughts to see Jeff already telling to leave. "Finally," he muttered as he turned away, not wishing to see his brother or his maker naked as the two put back on their cloths. To Matt's surprise their discussion ended earlier than he expected. He felt relieved that they were leaving but at the same time wondered, for Jeff's sake, if everyone was on good terms.

Before he readied himself to jump off the ledge Jeff stopped and turned around. "Hey, Taker" He waited for his Pack Leader to face him, fully clothed once more. Jeff was silent for a long moment, not sure if he should say his next words. With hesitation he finally spoke, his cheeks flushing slightly. "How's Trish?" he asked softly, his eyes slightly averted so the elder would not see the pain and longing in them.

Taker's lips slowly curled to a smirk at Jeff's words, he could see the years had taken their toll on him. "Watch yourself; you have more than one thing to worry about." A typical response from the Undertaker as he ended a meeting with such another vague statement.

The Undertaker watched as Jeff's eyes widened at his statement. Chuckling, the Lycan leader jumped off the building into the night. Blurs of the Lycan's followers whizzed by from all directions as they followed their leader.

Jeff thoughtfully watched them leave, recognizing most of them from his years with the pack. Once they were all gone he shook his head, making a mental note not to walk into any dark alleys alone.

"Women," he muttered before glancing at Matt. "You ready?" He did not wait for a response; instead he simply stepped off the ledge, disappearing into the night.

Now alone on the church roof, Matt wondered about what had just transpired. None of it made sense. _What was so important that I couldn't hear? Who is Trish?_

Questions began popping in his head, a headache would soon ensued. Matt placed his hands on his head before he muttered, "Damn dogs, they gave me a headache." With one last sigh of annoyance Matt followed his brother's path and headed home after a long night.

**A/N: Please review and comment**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: We live, tis a miracle! Sorry about the long time between updates, that is really my fault. I turned 4 pages to 9 and Quake was not pleased that I kept adding. But finally here it is! Thanks to all who read and review you guys rock! We will try our best to update soon but can't promise anything especially since school started again.**

**A/N: last thing, anyone who might also be following Sail Away, I am writing my part and will send it off as soon as possible.**

**Ch. 7-The Morning After**

The sun peeked over the city to shed light upon the steel structures and its occupants. The birds were singing and the sound of morning life filled the air; it truly was a beautiful morning as another busy day dawned.

Jeff stared out the window, soaking up the sunshine and scents of the outside world. His face was glowing from the sunlight as he took it all in. He loved the sun, its rays always seemed to warm his soul. With a deep sigh from the Lycan the beautiful light became darkness as he pulled the thick black curtains shut and plunged the once well lit apartment into pitch black. He let out a shiver and quickly took out his lighter. The ancient relic sparked to life and he let out a sigh of relief as the flame danced in front of him, effectively fighting away the darkness. With the golden lighter in hand as a guide he walked over to the adjacent wall before flicking on the light switch.

"It's safe for the living dead to come out," Jeff called out to his brother as he picked up the coffee pot. He poured himself a fair amount before adding at least ten spoonfuls of sugar. When he was satisfied with the beverage he walked toward the refrigerator, opened the door and pulled out a small packet of blood. He tossed it on the kitchen table next to where he had placed Matt's mug before he jumped onto the kitchen counter. "He can mix his own brew for once." He muttered to himself before proceeding to stare off into space, deep in thought as he slowly sipped from his mug.

In the hallway leading from the two bedrooms a hiss was heard. The light hit Matt's eyes as he exited his room, forcing him to cover his face. Last night had not gone in his favor and to add insult to injury he had to wake up to this light. Matt shuffled his feet as he walked towards the table and noticed his brother sitting in his usual spot on the kitchen counter. _Shit, we should just make that an official seating area_, Matt thought to himself. He grabbed the coffee maker as he walked pass it and took a seat at the table. The Vampire took the packet of blood and opened the seal. His annoyance grew with Jeff as he decided to pour it straight into the pot. _If he doesn't want to do his job fine he can drink one cup today, _he thought groggily to himself as he ignored the empty mug on the table for him. He waited for the newly added blood to settle before he started to drink straight from the pot.

Jeff was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his brother chugging the remaining coffee in the pot. He raised an eyebrow at him before taking another sip of his own mug. "How are you this morning, sunshine?" he asked casually, knowing full well that his brother was in a foul mood simply by the dark glares Matt was shooting his way.

Matt banged the pot on the table and glared towards his brother. Compared to Jeff's energetic face, Matt's was terrible and all he can do is wonder, _how can he act so casual after last night?_ The irritated Vampire's glare darkened before he responding loudly and bluntly, "Fine."

Jeff shrugged. "Okay," he said simply, staring off again as he continued working on his cup of coffee. He knew Matt was still steamed towards him about last night but he was going to let Matt make the first move on that issue. He would be lying if he said that last night did not affect him as well, but not like Matt. His emotions seemed to range from joy and comfort to self loathing and anger. He missed pack life, missed the comfort and sense of completeness it brought along with it knowing his fellow Lycans were beside him. Most of all, he missed _her._ A swell of grief threaten to consume him as his thoughts drifted to his mate, yet he quickly pushed them down. He had to leave all those years ago, not because he wished but to protect Matt, to protect her.

Jeff allowed a heavy breath to escape his lips, Taker's words returning to the forefront of his chaotic mind. He knew he would have to hunt, the sooner the better. Adam could attack at any moment and they were no match for him right now. Yet the true question was not if they were ready to fight Adam, but if Jeff was ready to do whatever it took to stop him. At the moment he was not sure.

Attempting to drink another gulp, Matt realized he had run out. Looking through the glass of the pot, Matt hoped to find some amount of coffee but with no success. Matt looked over at his brother once more, seeing Jeff still lost in another world only annoyed him more. He wanted nothing more than to knock him out of whatever little world he trapped his mind in.

"Think fast!"

Jeff continued to stare off in the distance, lost in thought. He was not so distracted, however, that the sound of his brother's warning, or the whistle of glass flying through the air, did not catch his attention. Without moving his gaze he caught the pot his brother just threw at his head with lightening reflexes before setting it down on the counter top beside him. "You dropped something," Jeff stated simply, taking a large sip of his coffee as he drifted off again.

"Dropped? I want more coffee, so get to it." Matt's plan backfired. He wanted to knock that look off his face, but Lycans had those damn heightened senses. The fact that Jeff went back to day dreaming only infuriated the Vampire more. Matt looked away from his brother's annoying face, _It's too quiet in here_.

Jeff shrugged at his brother's request before tossing it back at him. "Do it yourself, you know how." He knew very well that Matt was ready to snap, Jeff was just waiting to hear him crack. But it seemed that the Vampire was just as stubborn as his brother this morning. After catching the pot Matt slammed it on the table and glared at his younger brother.

It seemed like an eternity that Matt glared darkly at his brother, only to go unnoticed by the Lycan as he gazed off into the distance. Finally Matt could no longer take it. With a growl of frustration he got up and began looking around the room for the remote. "I need to watch some television and rot away what's left of my already dead brain." Digging his hands in the couch, Matt began the search for the remote. Jeff watched television twenty-four/seven and somehow managed to lose the remote every time Matt wanted to watch television. If Matt's blood had not stopped pumping years ago, his blood pressure would have been rising.

Jeff watched Matt as he finished off the last of his coffee. He knew very well that the remote was where he always had it so he would not lose it, in the sugar jar. He jumped off of the counter before walking up to his brother. He leaned against the lazy boy, a small smirk on his face. "Need any help there, Matt?"

"Oh, now you want to help?" Matt got to his knees to search on the floor but it was too dark under the couch for Matt to see. Grabbing the bottom of the couch, Matt flipped over it and hoped it would crush Jeff's toes.

"Hey, watch it!" Jeff shouted, jumped back to avoid the couch. "Since when don't I help you?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised as he crossed his arms across his chest. He knew very well this had more to this then the missing remote.

Rising to his feet Matt walks over to Jeff. "When? Let's start with last night?" He watched as his brother's eyes widened. Matt walked away and began searching for the remote behind the television set.

The Lycan's eyes slowly shifted to a glare, not liking at all the way this was going. He walked up to Matt and pulled him away from the television, turning him to face his younger sibling. "Why don't you just come out and say what you want to say?" It was one thing for Matt to be mad at him, but to accuse him of never helping him that just pissed the Lycan off to no end.

"Why are you hiding shit from me?" Matt began moving away from his brother. Whenever Jeff got this look in his eyes, things usually became physical and the one thing Lycans had over Vampires was strength. "When I asked what was going on or why we where there, you refuse to answer me."

Jeff growled at his brother, anger apparent in his eyes. "Oh and I am the only one who has secrets? You are always running off and leaving a path of death and evidence for the police! It is fine for you to run off in the night but heavens forbid I do the same thing." He turned away from Matt and stared into space, his frustration evident. It is not that he wanted to keep things from Matt; it just was not that simple. He was being forced to choose between his Pack Leader and brother and he didn't like that choice at all. After a moment he stopped and turned to glare at Matt. "You followed me; I didn't ask you to come. What happens with my pack stays between them; it is none of your concern."

"You're right, it is not my concern and I don't care what you dogs talk about..." Matt saw his brother's anger rise; one thing that always got to Jeff was being called an animal. "…But I don't think what your pack talks about is so important that it must be kept hidden from me, especially based on recent events." Matt took a seat on the turned over couch and watched as his brother paced around the room. As Jeff paced faster and faster, Matt could practically see the anger radiating off of him.

Jeff was seething and Matt's words just made it worse. He stopped his pacing and slowly turned to face him, a terrifying look in his eyes. "I gave up my pack, my home, my ma..." he stopped himself mid sentence. He closed his eyes tight and shook that thought away before turning back to Matt, anger burning in his eyes. "Those recent events are the fact that you fucked up! _You_ led Adam here and now he is looking for us!" He grabbed a glass from the side table and threw it against the wall in frustration. It shattered into a million pieces as it smashed against the wall across from them. He started pacing again, his feet stomping loudly on the ground.

It was becoming apparent to Matt that things had clearly gotten out of hand and though he knew he should be trying to defuse the situation, Matt was having a difficult time letting this all go. "Yes, I screwed up; no shit! How was I supposed to know Adam would find out?" Matt walked over and got the dustpan from one of the lower cabinets of the kitchen. "I never asked you to save my bloody ass all those years ago, I would've come too eventually, and you chose to do that!"

Jeff was silenced by his brother's words, his anger still raging as he fought to control it. He almost chuckled, his frustration evident as he took a deep ragged breath. He remembered that faithful night over a century ago, the night the two brothers were reunited and all of Adam's lies came crumbling down. But along with those lies his brother's memory were locked away in his mind of Matt's time with the Vampire; leaving only brief flashes, nightmares and familiar faces in the Vampire's mind.

Jeff fought with himself more than ever to tell Matt the truth, but he could not. He was the only thing keeping Matt from Adam's grasp; to shatter his illusion of peace would be devastating to both brothers. After one last shaky breath Jeff glanced back up at Matt. "You are blessed Matt, you don't remember that night, or the ones preceding it." His voice was low, almost haunting before he turned away from his brother and stared intently at the curtain drawn window as he subconsciously dug the golden lighter from his pocket and flicked it on. He had to relax himself, calm the beast within or risk putting his brother in danger.

Matt hesitated because he did not understand. "Wait…what do you mean?", but it was too late, Jeff was gone. _Him and that damn lighter_, seeing his brother use a small fire as comfort always made him wonder of its origin, but today it was like instead the small click of the lighter igniting the flame, it was ignited Matt's fury. "Don't turn your back to me, I'm talking to you!" Matt used the dustpan in his hand as a fan and created a large gust as he swung his arm towards his brother. Jeff was not physically hurt but he could see with the quick disappearance of the small flame came back his brother's attention. With a small sigh of fulfillment from distracting his brother from his tiny friend, Matt bent his knees and began the needed clean up. He swept the glass shards into the dustpan; through the argument he had lost sight of his point just as a Vampire lose sight of his reflection in glass.

Jeff was slowly finding his internal calm, the small flame before his eyes warding off the dark thoughts of his mind and warming him to the core. He was on the verge of regaining his self-control when all that was blown away by his brother's simple action of blowing the flame out. Something in Jeff snapped. In a blink of an eye he let out a roar of rage as he pounced on his brother in a flash and pinned him to the ground under his weight. Jeff's hands painfully gripped his brother's wrist. "Never do that again!" He snarled, his face very close to his brother's as Matt saw a savage side of Jeff he had never witnessed before. Jeff's breathing was heavy and ragged as he glared down at his brother. "You do not have to remember your past with that monster, I do!" His voice was low and deadly as his finger nails began to pierce his brother's skin.

Matt saw as his brother gradually became more and more animalistic. Jeff's beast was about to come out and all Matt could think of was that he wanted to fight, to play. The thought did not scare him but instead enticed a section in his mind that he thought only existed in his nightmares. He wanted Jeff to transform, wanted the challenge of the beast but most of all he wanted to spill his blood. Matt could not remember feeling this way, but it felt strangely familiar, he was excited and wanted the beast. The pain in his wrist was sharp and slowly increasing in intensity as his brother's anger also intensified. Without hesitation Matt looked at the beast in his brother's eyes and said with smile so large it bared his two enlarged incisors, "There's nothing sadder than a cripple puppy, so I suggest letting go of me otherwise you'll lose those limbs tonight and become one."

Jeff was so close to losing his sense of thought and simply giving into his animalistic side. Yet Matt's words and smile shook him so much to the core that he found himself frozen, unable to move or act as he gazed in Matt's eyes. There was something there that he had not seen in Matt in over a century, he saw Adam. The way that Matt spoke to him, smirked at him and looked at him at that moment resembled the Master Vampire exactly. He found his anger drain away as he jumped off of his brother as if he had shocked him, getting as far away from Matt as he physically could in the space that was the kitchen/living room. The fear was evident in his eyes as he fought to keep panic from consuming him, his body physically shaking from the effort as he found himself no longer in his brother's presence, but instead he found himself standing before Adam's own image. "M-Matt?" he questioned softly, praying that he would snap out of whatever had awoken in his brother.

Once Jeff released his grip, Matt rose to his feet. His fangs were still visible and ready for almost anything that this Lycan could bring to the battle. The fact that he was willingly walking away did not register in the Vampire's search for Lycan blood. It was not until he began to cower did the situation take a different turn. Almost ready to strike, it was like a light was switched on in the Vampire's head. He was himself again as he gazed through his own eyes once more, realizing in horror that his brother gazed back at him in fear.

Like a hot iron stabbing his subconscious Matt collapsed to the floor at the sight and sound of fear in his brother's eyes and voice. Matt's head was in unbearable pain as he cursed the heavens and screamed for peace within himself. Something was stirring but he could not remember what, his mind was trying to tell him, but the pain was too much and all he knew was that he had to get rid of it. The only solution he could muster from his already busy mind was water. Still gripping his head, close to losing it all together, the weakened Vampire ran to the bathroom and collapsed in the open shower as well as turning on the water at the same moment. He lay against the cold porcelain and allowed the water to pour his release on him. The sound of falling water splashing on his skin and any other surface made the world wash out, everything sounding the same under this thin layer he considered to be his sanctuary.

The distant sound of running water drifted to Jeff's ears as he stood rooted in the spot he had occupied in the corner, his face still contorted in fear. In the century he had spent living with his brother, never had he seen the hunter in him come out, never had Adam's Matthew resurfaced to attack him. Jeff had prayed that Matthew was gone along with Matt's dark memories, lost the night the two brothers were reunited again. Yet their Jeff stood, still shaken from an attack by his brother, nay an attack by Matthew.

Jeff took a deep shaky breath as he closed his eyes. "He's gone now," Jeff kept muttering to himself, not just talking about Matthew. In his brother's distant eyes he saw Adam, he saw the Master Vampire coming for him again. That dark carves of Jeff's mind that seeks to consume his sanity with fear attempted to control him again and Jeff found himself looking around the apartment floor wildly. When his sharp eyes caught the object of his search the Lycan dashed towards it. In one fluid movement he snatched the accent golden lighter from the ground and ignited it. Jeff felt the warmth building inside him again as all those dark thoughts began to dissolve.

Once Jeff had a handle on his mental state he slowly glanced toward the sound coming from the bathroom. His brother was in there, not Matthew but Matt. Though Jeff was too stunned to do anything, he did see the change in the older being's eyes. Clutching tightly to the small relic Jeff slowly made his way towards the bathrooms open door. The Lycan stopped in the door way, unsure how to proceed as he gazed into the room. There Matt laid, unmoved and still clothed as the water poured over him, effectively drenching him. Jeff knew that as much as his lighter helped calm him, water did the same for Matt. He was unwilling to disturb Matt less he provoke him again, but he needed to know that his brother was truly back. After a few more moments of hesitation Jeff slowly stepped into the now steaming room, "Matt…"

_Silence, sweet silence…_ The pain slowly subsided as the beat of water matched that of the throbbing. The pain itself was intense and sharp but with each high and low the impact of water matched it. Matt soon only heard the water and the pain was entirely gone. He was close to becoming unconscious because it took so much out of him just to stop the attack let alone reach the bathroom. The Vampire has not had such a feeling of exhaustion in years, and he still did not enjoy the experience, but he knew he would forget if he fell asleep. Sleep always made him forget and right now that was exactly what he wanted to do.

The Lycan hesitated slightly as he glanced down at his nonresponsive brother. Taking a deep breath to gather himself Jeff moved forward before he stopped in front of the shower's open door. Matt gave no indication that he heard him approach and that was starting to concern Jeff. With one last shaky breath Jeff reached into the shower and turned the water off. "Matt, are you all right? Speak to me brother."

The small down pour had stopped, ejecting Matt from his sanctuary to see his brother's worried face over him. He was scared to answer but he could see a difference, there was some composure back in Jeff's eyes. "Sorry…" he said under his breath as he reached for the dial to bring back the fall of silence.

Jeff's hand remained firmly on the dial, blocking his brother from turning the water back on. To most Matt's apology would seem insincere and a mockery, but Jeff knew that that was just how Matt showed his emotions. "It's all right Matt," he said softly, knowing that that signaled the end of the conversation and it would not be brought up again. He let the silence fill the room as he gazed down at his brother somberly; knowing that if he did not interfere Matt would shut himself up again. "Come on, dead or not, being in drenched clothes can't be good for your non-existing health." Jeff took hold of Matt's already extended hand and helped pull the Vampire up.

Matt produced a smile without even noticing as brother lifted him out of the bathroom. "Health? Ha! That's funny." the sarcasm was blunt and obvious, "I'm not gonna melt like a witch or something." but he could not help it, Matt was laughing. A few squeals of pain interrupted the laughter but did stop it. The relief felt as he left the bathroom with a clear mind was pleasant and subtle, he enjoyed it for all its worth and was trying not to think otherwise. It only lasted until Jeff sat Matt down on a chair that somehow fell over and he propped up. He felt his brother leave his side and waited to see his face again; hoping things would seem to be getting better.

Jeff returned a few moments later with a pair of dry clothes for Matt and handed them to him. "Since it is day light and you have nowhere to go, doubt you really care what you're wearing." The Lycan said simply, a small smirk on his face. Jeff studied his brother for a moment, he could tell that Matt was calming down, yet he seemed just as much if not more shaken as Jeff because of the ordeal. He placed a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder and squeezed it. "Come on get dressed while I clean up the mess," His voice was gentle, letting his brother know he harbored no ill feelings towards him as he let go of Matt and made his way back to the battle weary living room.

The clothes hung from Matt's hand, he did not know how to act. His brother was surprisingly well and accepting of what just happened. "Thanks." Matt changed with some unpleasant tries as he moved his head, but noticed his brother pause and shake his head at his joke, making the process bearable. As much as he felt compelled to help, he could not, his body felt even more dead. Matt fell back into the chair waiting for his brother to finish cleaning the room. There was not much damage to the apartment but it seemed as Jeff worked he also cleaned the atmosphere because the hostility, anger, and ill feelings the brother's felt had been wiped away.

Jeff reentered the kitchen; the dustpan, filled with the glass shards that Matt had used earlier was in his hand before he dumped the contents in their trash. Once his task of distracting himself and returning the order had finished, Jeff was uncertain how to proceed next. He jumped up on the counter and took his normal seat on its elevated top as he gazed at his brother. Most of his fear and anxiousness had subsided and was replaced with concern for his brother. _What was going on in Matt's head to trigger a reaction like that? _They had fought before, but never had it gotten to that level, never before had Matt truly wish to harm him. It scared the Lycan but he had a feeling why Matt was acting different, Adam. It was the all the Master Vampire's fault, just the fact he was near was enough to mess with both their minds, Jeff could only imagine how bad it must be for Matt. Jeff's finger's physically tensed and clutched at the counter top as he resonated on what he had to do. He had to protect his brother from that monster, had to protect him from himself, even if it meant he would have to go against his own beliefs and morals.

"I need to feed," Jeff stated in a low voice, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two brothers. He took a deep breath before looking in Matt's eyes. "I am going to need to be a lot stronger to fend off Adam, and to do so I need to feed on a human." There was no joy or excitement at this statement, it was a decision he detested more than any he had ever made, but if he wanted to keep his brother safe he had no other choice.

With widening eyes Matt looked at his younger brother, it was obvious this was a last resort for him. "Jeff…" his brother's arm was tense, almost to the point of shaking, as he gripped the kitchen counter. The older of the two could not help but smile at his naive brother, "Grow up Jeff. I'll be the first to admit it, it's tough accepting such a need but that's how our species' work. But there is a bittersweet aspect when it comes to mortals." Matt felt a rush swell inside giving him the energy to stand as if nothing had happened. "Sure you feel wrong about doing it because of the emotions surrounding the act but at the same time they are the most enjoyable. Feeding wouldn't have such significance if it didn't." The two never had a conversation to this degree but it seemed to be of relative ease. Normally Matt would be fantasying about the experience itself but his brother needed his help. He stood in front of his brother to see if any of this had sunk in.

Jeff turned his face away from Matt, unable to look at him. "Killing is simple for you Matt, no offense but you have no soul. It's different for me, I have been hunted, been feed upon." He shuddered at the thought before moving on; he couldn't afford to go into another trip down nightmare memory lane. "It has been years since I have preyed on a human, it is not something I enjoy doing, I take no pleasure in taking the life of another in order to survive." He let out a sigh as she finally turned to face Matt, his dark blue and green locks obstructing his eyes as he looked at the Vampire. "I will hunt, but I will not take the life of an innocent."

"Innocent?" Matt snorted at the statement. _He is naive to say such a thing; none of them are truly innocent, at least that is what I must remind myself_. Matt was unsure if he should proceed and berate his brother on the subject but he could not. Jeff never looked away from the Vampire, he was serious. Another argument is far from what the two needed so Matt quickly changed the tempo. "Tell you what, I kinda owe you, so I'll help you out and treat you to a meal. And to sweeten the deal further you can choose the meal yourself." Jeff was unmoved by Matt's offer but he had one more clause to add. "One Condition! I get first dibs. I will leave the meat for you, still alive of course, but I can't past up the opportunity of a good meal, might as well right?"

Jeff resisted the urge to show his distaste at his brother's words, instead contenting himself by gazing towards the opposing wall. Taking another life had never been difficult for Matt, the Vampire realized that blood was his life force and he was the hunter. It was not that simple for Jeff. The Lycan subconsciously touched the thick leather necklace that hid the numerous bite marks under it. Taking a deep breath he slowly glanced at Matt. "Fine you can have you're…. Fill," He let out a shudder before speaking again. "Just don't leave any visible marks and I choose who it will be." The fact that he would pick the victim did not make it any easier, but at least he could try and ensure that the person was not an innocent. Jeff did not care what Matt thought, he still thought that innocence existed; in fact most of his brother's victims where beings Jeff saw as innocent. His thoughts drifted towards that night at the bridge, watching his brother play with his prey before striking. Part of Jeff was ashamed for his weakness, for wishing that Matt had left her body for him; but his darker half craved her flesh and wanted to feed on her.

"Jeff…" The plan was set but Matt knew his brother had to learn the right way to hunt, his way. "…innocence exists, yes, but in the defenseless and those who lack a choice. Don't confuse yourself with something that doesn't exist in everyone, or at least not apparently. I hunt based on taste and the experience that comes with it, it is more of survival of the fittest I guess, but if you want to hunt based on "innocence" hunt for those who don't use that choice properly." When he was finished explaining he felt a relief fill him because, even though it was opinionated, Matt felt his brother had to realize his way to hunt was the proper way. The hungry look in his brother's eyes confirmed that he was being to reach the clever hunter in him.

The vampire's words rang in Jeff's mind, taunting the beast within and the morals he still cling to. "I am heading out." Jeff announced, no longer able to sit here and mull over the fact that in only a few hours he would be hunting human life, like the animal he was. "Be back before dawn." He mumbled before he practically ran through the front door, slamming it shut behind him.

**Tbc…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of it, if we did we wouldn't be tutoring kids, selling dog food and parking cars for cash ^.^;**

**A/N: your eyes do not deceive you, Quake and I are actually updating! Lol sorry for the long wait, it's just been insane with school life and such that we haven't had the opportunity to work on this. I can't make guarantees but we will try to pop out the next chapter soon. **

**A/N: final note, thanks to all our reviewers, readers and new subscribers. Thanks for all the support and we promise you guys will enjoy what's to come.**

**Warning: if you are a Cena fan and easily offended, you might not like this one too much =)**

**Ch. 8-The Last Hurrah (Part 1)**

Dusk had set over the city, its occupants enjoying the freedom that it brought; it was another ending to another monotonous day. While people scrambled around him Jeff numbly walked the streets. He had been wondering all day, unable to focus his chaotic mind enough to go into work at the small art studio he worked at to find some inner peace. Every time he looked at the humans surrounded him he was reminded with a sharp pain of guilt that one of them would not be returning home because of him. The Lycan's head remained low as he kept himself from growling in disgust at himself. _You are a Lycan, a hunter, why is this so hard!_ He practically yelled to himself as the sky above grew darker by the minute. …_because you don't want to be like Adam._ He reminded himself as the last rays of sun disappeared from above, it was time.

The golden lighter was in his grasp once more, its small flame flickering in the darkness around him as he pushed past those around him, all potential victims for his animal side. His apartment loomed before him and he found himself frozen at its entrance. He could just leave, hid somewhere till dawn and hope Matt would just forget he ever mentioned it. Yet he shook his head at the thought, "No I am no coward. I have to protect Matt from Adam, I can't run away." He muttered to himself and with one last deep breath he strived forward. When he entered their apartment expecting to find Matt he was instead greeted by a simple note. "Meet me on the roof" Jeff read to himself. He shook his head as he made his way out of the apartment once more.

~*~

_Sunset…sunrise…twilight is as close as I get to daylight._

The sun slowly set before the Vampires eyes. Escaping direct sunlight, thanks to good timing and planning, Matt was able to see the sun's reflected light in the sky leaving an array of colors from orange to purple. Over the years he had learned when he could be in the presence of natural light, and through many close instances of being fried, he was able to see the light of day from time to time. Most Vampires could care less about the sun and what it had to offer but in these instances he rarely could enjoy Matt was able to think. The usual topic would be "what if?" What his life would be like if he never lived his past and what would it be like without any overwhelming influences. But now, like his brother, Matt could only worry on what to do about Adam. It was obvious how Matt was discovered but what was Adam's intent was still a mystery. No matter how much he wanted to know, Matt could not be able to, at least for now. The Vampires mind was still in pieces and only allowed him to see cryptic images that made no sense in the slightest. So Matt continued to wonder and, unfortunately for him, along came with it a migraine.

The background noise that city life brought with it was quickly interrupted as the roof's entrance was opened revealing Matt's brother with a confused look on his face. "Welcome. How about a drink little brother?"

"Drink? What kind of drink?" Jeff asked wearily glancing around the roof top quickly in search of a body. Yet his question was answered when Matt opened a nearby cooler and held up a bottle of beer. A small sigh of relief escaped Jeff's lips as he cautiously walked up to his brother but did not take the extended bottle. He looked at it with hesitation. "I'm not sure Matt, I'm not really in the mood to get smashed tonight," the lighter flicked on once more as his anxiety rose. He was hungry, the beast within demanding the hunt, but Jeff was not going to let him loss, not yet at least. If he was going to control himself getting drunk was definitely not a smart idea.

"Whether or not you get smashed is up to you. Anyways you're the only one who really can, so just take the drink." Matt practically shoved the drink in his brother's hands. Although annoyed by Jeff's hesitation, Matt had a faint smile. It's a Vampire's nature to "play" with others in a certain way to get an unexpected outcome yet this time, even though Matt expected a response similar to this, he was still somewhat surprised. His brother was very pale, almost sickly; he definitely needed some warmth in a bottle. "I figured tonight would be a long night, might as well get comfortable, right?" Matt walked away from his brother's side to lean against the roof's rail and enjoyed the site of his brother's increasing look of discomfort.

"Yeah, comfortable," The bottle remained unopened as Jeff just stared at it, vainly attempting to figure out his brother's true motives_. _He released another sigh as he let it hang at his side before he joined Matt at the ledge. Jeff mumbled to himself as he avoided his brother's gaze and instead satisfied himself with looking down at the crowd below.

The night life of the city was beginning to stir, the streets still filled with life under the countless artificial lights. It was beginning to become quite clear that the years of neglect and improper feeding had taken it's toll on Jeff. His body was shaking slightly from anticipation and a thin coat of sweat covered his face as Matt reppeatively heard him mumble to himself "Not an innocent." Jeff subconsciously gripped the bottle tighter, not caring if it broke in his grasp as he continued to stare at the civilians below.

The sight of his worried brother had become an unwanted annoyance for Matt. Worse than being out of character was Jeff not being a skilled actor in any sense. A chuckle was made after a swig of alcohol entered the Vampire's throat. Matt looked at his brother, the streets below, and back to his brother to see the frustration grow to a degree that Jeff could possibly waste the bottle in his hand. The thought of alcohol on the floor aside, Matt walked to his chair before laughing at Jeff for the over complicating thoughts his mind must be creating. "See anything you like?" Matt ended the silence comically with a sarcastic but hopefully helpful question.

Jeff finally turned to face Matt and gave the Vampire an annoyed look. "No" was all he said before turning back to the streets. At that moment, however, a woman did catch his attention. Her beautiful brown hair glimmered in the street lights and he could feel the saliva build in his mouth. The beast growled in approval inside of him, she was perfect. But this perfect kill was spoiled when movement at her side caused the Lycan to blink and look more carefully. It was then that he realized she was holding the hand of a little girl. The disgust with himself grew as he let out a snarl. The bottle in his hand suddenly seemed appealing as he wanted nothing more than to wash the taste of his on saliva from his mouth."Just one, to loosen up." He practically ripped the top off before he downed almost half the bottle in one gulp, his chest heaving as he fought to control himself.

Matt smirked in approval; Jeff was always easier to deal with a few drinks in him. Yet at the rate Jeff was going he would never reach a compliant state; _unless he was to receive some brotherly help_. Then an idea came to Matt as he watched the depressed state of his brother only escalate. The pairing of Jeff and drinks was unique to say the least and to Matt it only seemed appropriate, and necessary, time to rekindle the friendship. He arrived at the plan of switching the semi-empty bottle at Jeff's side with a fresh full bottle. With Jeff being so disconnected it was easy to switch the used bottles with a new one. As time went on, however, Matt lost track of time as well as the number of drinks in his brother's system.

Alcohol continued to pour for the next few hours as it traveled from their containers into the brother's respective bodies. Jeff's attention remained fixed on the city below, allowing Matt to switch his beer whenever it became dangerously close to finishing. The Lycan did not seem to notice that his 'one' beer was lasting for hours as he attempted to drink his guilt away with every deep swing.

Yet feet away from the Lycan Matt sat in his chair with smile as he watched his brother slowly succumb to the alcohol entering his body. He, on the other hand, remand as sober as the day he turned. Alcohol did not affect Vampires at all, but they enjoy the taste none the less. Like any other mortal privilege or indulgence, Vampires took part in it because it appealed to their heighten senses. But it never satisfied the hunger, the only thing that could do that was when they fed. Although Matt only drank a fraction of what he was secretly forcing his brother to drink, he was entertained. _Drinks and a show, it's a good night, _he thought. But after the hours past Matt grew bored and soon impatient. He rose to his feet to interrupt Jeff's drunken silence and inner loathing, "There isn't anything you like? Remember, I, literally, don't have all night?"

"S'not ah menu at ah restauran', dey're human beings." Jeff slurred yet he was finding it difficult to be upset at Matt. He blinked and glanced at the beer in his hand, for just having one it certainly seemed to have lasted as well as greatly dulled his thoughts. He knew he was upset and guilty, but with all the alcohol in his system he was finding it difficult to focus on why he was as he leaned back over the railing.

Strange movement in the alley across the street caught Jeff's attention and he strained to focus his foggy vision. It took the Lycan a few minutes to realize what he was seeing, as well as a few more to understand it; but once he did his drunken haze seemed to disappear as rage and the hunger burning inside and replaced it. His eyes narrowed and he dropped the bottle. "There, dat's my prey."

Matt had to wait a few seconds for his brother's words to sink in. "Wait, what?" Matt turned quickly to see where Jeff was looking.

Then saw her.

The brunette was with a man that was being overly friendly with her. He was lost in the moment and completely in denial of the outside world. Matt grew eager almost instantly at the sight, "My, my, my...through your entire inner squabble, Jeff you actually have taste." Ideas began to race in the Vampires head as to how to approach this. One rash idea kept appearing, he liked it, and the sight of his long sharp fangs only cemented the fact. "Jeff, stay here. You in your state would only make a mess, I'll get her and bring her to you", _after I have my fill, of course. _Matt was too excited for his own good, he placed his half empty bottle on the rail before leaping from the roof of their apartment building into the dark alley were fresh food waited**.**

Landing softly on the ground, hundreds of feet from his starting point, Matt walked towards the couple as if he just entered the alleyway. They were completely unaware of what was to come, let alone Matt's presence. The sounds of heaving, exhales, and the friction created by their clothes did not matter to Matt, he was focused on her. Her warm breathe, the sounds she made, the sound of increasingly warm blood pulsating through her, Matt wanted the thrill for himself. She was against the wall and the man's back towards Matt, who seemed pretty much invisible to them. He stood still for a few moments several feet away watching and waiting. "S-Stop John, Stop!" he heard her say with desperation.

John gripped Candice's mouth tightly, silencing any farther complaints she might have had. "Come on Candy relax, you like it and you know it." He grunted as he continued to kiss her roughly and run his hand over her body.

Something was off; Matt was unsure what so he slowly approached the two. Through the crevasses of her eyelids, she noticed Matt. the glow of his red eyes caused by the headlights of the cars passing by on the streets as well with the combination of his shining white teeth made Matt's intent unsettling and frightening. Her eyes and face froze at his sight and he watched her with opposite feelings. Small tears came down her cheeks as she pleaded with her eyes for him to help her. They stood like that for what seemed like forever to her. Matt was hesitant but soon broke the connection to tap on the man's shoulder. John turned with a face that was dulled by his own repulsing rushing blood to see Matt say, "May I cut in?"

John was not pleased that when he was about to pull down Candice's pant someone tap his shoulder and interrupted. He made sure that she was still pinned before he turned to glare darkly at who ever had the balls to interrupt him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He shouted, yet one look in the other man's glimmering red eyes caused all his anger to dissipate. "W-What the hell?" he stammered before he quickly pushed Candice in front of him. "Y-you want her, take her."

Yet before the Vampire could even act, a feral growl reverberated off the brick walls surrounding them as Jeff leaped into the alley. The alcohol in his system caused him to stumble as he landed before he knocked John off his feet with a rough push. He snarled at Matt as he barreled towards his brother before he pulled the woman away from the Vampire. "Not her," He growled at Matt, his drunken state causing him to be much angrier than normal as he nodded his head towards the shocked man on the ground, "Him."

John stood in the center of a triangle with the points being two men with strange glowing eyes and the last being a close to broken woman. He wondered what the man who blocked him from the street and hopefully safety, meant by "Him"? The smell of John's blood changed from natural heat to cold fear. Two men half his size wanted him for some reason and he tried to ignore the looming feelings of fear and anxiousness that settled in the pit of his stomach.

Matt walked past the muscular man who was cold and wet from his own sweat and confronted Jeff. "What do you mean him?!? He is not appetizing in the least, why would you want him?" Matt was confused. The only thing that could possibly make sense was that Jeff made a mistake in his drunken state. "Jeff you did mean her, right?" Matt whispered as he stepped closer to his brother.

Jeff shook his head firmly, resulting on the alley spinning. The Lycan let out a moan as he closed his eyes and took a moment to steady himself. When he was finished he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again, exposing his teeth in a snarl. He turned his deadly glare to John. The man visibly shrunk back as Jeff cast him a hunter like glaze, hunger shining in his eyes. "Ah wan' him. He wants ta hunt her, now ah hunt him." his voice was noticeably deeper yet still slurred as he turned his glowing silver eyes at Candice. "Run!" he roared, letting her go.

Matt was overwhelmed as to how quickly everything he imagined up on the roof had gone to hell now. He watched Candice run by him and Jeff. She paused for a second to look back at John and then back to the brothers with a teary-eyed smile. Matt lightly grabbed her arm to hold her back, "You know I would've been better than any time you were with him." Matt said, but with a reluctant sigh continued. "But unlike my brother's sentiments you wouldn't have your life."

Candice quickly removed her hand from Matt's light grip. She was still visibly shaken by the whole ordeal. With one last glance at Jeff she mumbled "Thank you," and was gone.

Matt sighed once more as he watched her go before turning his sights back on John, "So what are we going to do with him?"

John watched as Candice ran off, his blood running cold when the two turned their freak like eyes to him. "U-uh hey I-I think I-I'll be going now too," he attempt to stand, but his multi-colored hair attacker stood over him, releasing a roar no human could create.

Jeff's body began to trimmer as he ripped his jacket from his back. "You're not goin' anywhere," he snarled, the hunger inside shouting at him to attack. His judgment was impaired by the alcohol in his system to the point we he could not think straight or remember himself.

The Vampire assessed the situation and realized that his brother was in no condition to be in charge of the situation any longer. Matt could not let Jeff's primal urges be taken over, even worse when it was manipulated by alcohol. For his brother sake he had to stop this. Matt swiftly moved by his rage filled brother, "When you wake up have another beer to settle yourself." He noticed his brother turn his head but was quickly stopped mid motion. With a quick jab at the side of Jeff's neck from Matt, the Lycan instantly fell to the floor unconscious. "Sorry Jeff..." with a slow movement of his head, Matt looked towards John "I can't let you waste the rations."

It was at that moment that John Cena could feel his stomach grind in fear.

Matt stalked to the man who cowered in a pool of his own sweat. "This is a sad sight, muscles but no real strength." Without stopping he now stood next to his victim's head. He could easily take advantage of a man who thinks he is so strong, but his thoughts of his brother conscious behavior made him hesitate once more. "Night, big man, when you wake up again you will enter a nightmare." and with that said Matt kicked John across the face, causing a spatter of blood to leave the big man's mouth as he effectively collided with his temple and rendered him unconscious.

Matt gave his human victim one last look of disgust. The smell of his blood, however, suddenly assaulted his nose and taunted his senses. He quickly picked him up and placed John over his shoulder. He glanced at his brother's still frame and sighed. "You will wake up soon, so there is no sense dragging you to the roof, I'm sure you can find your way back." And with that said he took off running. When he almost reached his building he pushed off the ground and leaped into the air. He seemed to hover there for a moment before he leaned down towards the building and landed on the rooftop. He carelessly tossed John's body to the ground before he went to retrieve his beer; having a good feeling he was going to need it.

**Tbc…**


End file.
